1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery arrows. More particularly, this invention relates to arrows, arrow shafts, sets of pre-grouped archery arrows, and to a method for preparing the arrow shafts.
2. Prior Art
A principal problem associated with the use of archery arrows, particularly professionally, is the grouping; i.e., the selection of a group of arrows which will hit the target at the same or substantially the same place when fired from a bow in essentially the same manner. Heretofore, grouping has been a long, drawn-out, tedious effort generally accomplished on a trial and error basis. Even with this effort, however, it is generally difficult to find a group of even twelve arrows which will hit the target in substantially the same place. In light of this difficulty, the need for arrow shafts which lend themselves to the production of pre-grouped arrows, arrows which may be pre-grouped, pre-grouped archery arrows and a process for making such shafts is believed to be readily apparent.